powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Micheal Bolt
Micheal Bolt is Nitro Red (III) of the Nitro Rangers. He was briefly a brother of Wallace Hightower and is the son of Jeffery "Jeff" Francois Shindler Kensaki. He later teamed up with his father and his team, the Arrowman as the the third Coaster Force Red. He is portrayed by Tait Blum, who also portrays Laser in the series. Character History Known pre-Hightower Shortly after Jeff married Jessica Shwartz, they found out she would have been to risky to have kids. Despite that, he had dream about a brother and sister and their adventures that (along with seeing the Wild Force Rangers) became the ARC's (Android Roller Coasters) of Xcelarator and Laser. His daughter, Marie, came from an affair with (ironically, a Wild Force Ranger) Taylor Earhardt. Shortly after Marie's birth, Jessica became pregent with a son (Micheal) which cost her life. Jeff asked Taylor to take care of the boy, but put him up for adoption instead, as if taking the ARC's forbidden love to the truth in his children. As a Hightower Wallace Hightower often loved going through the streets of Reefside with Micheal, who thought he was an orphan. He asked his dad if they could take him in, and they did. He became a well polished and smart young man. However, when Mrs. Hightower died, Mr. Hightower felt he could no longer do as much as he wanted for Micheal, and he ended up in the streets. from that day on, he took the surname Bolt due to being a good sprinter, just like Laser and Xaphila. Power Rangers Coaster Force Wallace was always there for Micheal and together, they continued on to Cal Reef with Mr. Hightower's savings. Both joined Kappa Sigma Tau as Freshman, which was prominently junior men that were engineers, but being an engineer was not a qualification. They were still oblivious to the fact Mel and Fiona were androids or if Teddy and the new members (Seamus Decker and Peter Ishitori) were the rangers fighting the Vampires of Stradow, which was discovered in Night Hours. '' Shift into Nitro After Teddy graduated, they were the only members of the Frat that were not rangers. They got this chance after Fiona and Peter had their powers restored. Micheal replaced Peter as Nitro Red and led the team to Cedar Point and battled a hoard of White Walkers in Provo, Utah that Son of Beast sent after the Phantom Rangers. Despite not being an ARC or being themed to a roller coaster, all the Nitro Rangers participated in the Coaster War, at which point exhausted their powers forever. Post Series team-ups At the end of Nitro, Xavier's powers were cloned and used by Micheal in Coaster Force vs Hexagon. He finally met his father and invetor of the ARC's, who was the mentor of a team of his own and finally settled and started a family in Tokyo. It is unkown how Teddy got the powers from Micheal as Teddy became Coaster Force Red, while Micheal was Nitro Red as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate under the name '''Micheal Bolt Hightower-Kensaki'. Personality Micheal is naive and is often the butt of everyone's joke. Peter views him as a good strategist and his second in command, to Mel and Fiona's annoyance. Ranger Forms Nitro Red (III) * Lightning Zord * Nitro Ignition Lock * Transforming Knight Striker * Dragstar Blade * Data Cycle * Nitro Transformer * Appearances: '''Nitro 4, 8-24, LM 36+37 Coaster Force Red (III) * Firehawk Zord * Lightning Zord * Battalion Robo * Express Morpher * Engine Rifle * X-Blade * Hawk Transformer '''This form is exclusive to ''Coaster Force vs Hexagon.'' Notes * First ranger that's an orphan * First red ranger to be adopted since Hunter Bradly ** Interestingly, both are secondary red rangers * First Rangers who's father is: ** Known to the rangers ** is absent from the series, albeit in flashback and in VS Hexagon ** Is a friend of the teams mentor, but doesn't know he has kids ** First son of an inventor since Operation Overdrive and it was Hayley, not Tommy who was mainly behind the Hexagon and Dino Thunder tech *** Darwin grew up closer to his mom * Like his sentai counterpart, he is known for poor work * He is the second ranger to gain a car themed power from someone else after Tommy gave TJ the Turbo Powers ** This was also the first direct power transfer between red rangers since Turbo *** Harvey and Kendrix both died and their successors took them after they had passed *** Jack giving his powers to Sky comes after this chronologically, but Jack quit instead of being forced out or dying * He is similar to Jack from The Importance of Being Earnest as he doesn't know anything about his family and learns he has a sibling ** However, he has a crush on her when Jack/Earnest was engaged to his cousin See Also * Riki Honoo-Sentai Counterpart from Turboranger ''See Comparison Page * Eejanaika-Sentai Counterpart (Coaster Force vs Hexagon) from ''Himitsuranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Males Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Autistic Rangers Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Geauga Society Category:Allies Category:PR Allies